The use of hanging packages made from stiff material such as paperboard, plastic and combinations thereof are well known in the art, particularly for the display of clothing, hardware and other goods on point of purchase displays. Generally, these packages take the form of blister packs mounted on paperboard, envelopes with windows and/or hanger type folders which include interlocking flaps for supporting and retaining the goods on the hanger. In addition, all of the above mentioned packages usually contain an opening or cutout in one end thereof for suspending the package from a pin element on a point of purchase display. However, in each case, no convenient means has been provided as an integral part of the package for indicating price changes of the packaged goods. Thus, in some instances, retailers have found themselves with identical goods on display with different prices indicated, particularly where a new shipment at a higher price has been received before all of the old goods have been sold.
Accordingly, by the present invention a means is disclosed that is integral with the hanger element for selectively displaying incremental price changes as necessary during the time that the hangers are displayed. For convenience, and only by way of example, the invention is illustrated in connection with a hanger for packaging hosiery or the like. The incremental price information is printed on the hanger element at the time the advertising and other product graphics are printed. However, except for the current price, the price information remains concealed from view when the goods are packaged. Subsequently, as price changes occur, the old price may be readily removed from the package and new price information folded into view.